Roomate
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Kita berhubungan bukan untuk melihat siapa yang lebih beruntung" DAELO FANFICTION. DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR juseyooooo


**Tittle : Roomate**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**Author : Ichizenkaze**

**Sorry for the typoooo~, shounen-ai, BOYXBOY, daelooo~ don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya, terlampau serius dengan keripik kentang dipangkuannya sebagai cemilan, Dia baru saja membeli buku kemarin, Junhong termasuk seseorang yang jarang membaca buku, namun saat melihat sinopsis pendek dibelakang cover buku, dia tertarik.

Tak mengindahkan deritan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, Jung Daehyun keluar dengan handuk dilehernya, memakai celana longgar sebatas lutut tanpa memakai atasan, mungkin, jika Junhong melihatnya pemuda itu akan menggerutu dan memarahi Daehyun. Namun sekali lagi, Junhong terlampau serius.

"Kau melihat baju ku?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Baju mu banyak, yang mana?" Junhong mengunyah keripik kentang dimulutnya dengan lambat, matanya menaati baris demi baris kalimat yang sedang dibacanya.

"Yang berwarna biru, seingat ku aku menaruhnya dibagian atas" Daehyun mencari-cari kaus yang ingin dipakainya dengan gusar.

Junhong berdecak, mengalihkan matanya dari buku, terpekik saat melihat bagaimana cara Daehyun mencari bajunya,

"Hyung, jangan mengacaknya aku sudah merapikannyaaa" seru Junhong frustasi, meremas rambutnya sendiri karena gemas melihat bagaimana Daehyun menarik asal baju-baju yang sudah tertata rapi.

Daehyun terkekeh sambil menarik satu baju berwarna biru, biasanya Daehyun tidur tanpa menggunakan atasan, atau kalau tidak hanya menggunakan kaus dalam, namun angin musim dingin yang menabrak sisi jendela membuat pemuda itu mengalah dengan seruan Junhong agar memakai pakaian atas. Menolak untuk memakai pajama.

Junhong kembali memafokuskan matanya pada buku, menggumam dalam hati jika dia harus merapikan baju-baju yang berantakan.

"Hey, sudah bacanya" ujar Daehyun, sibuk mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya, menarik passport miliknya dan milik Junhong, dan berbagai barang milik Junhong yang sengaja Junhong titipkan pada Daehyun.

"Sebentar lagi" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan mata.

Daehyun menatap pada gelas susu yang belum tersentuh oleh Junhong, masih tak bergerak dari posisinya diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur, Junhong benar-benar akan lupa dengan hal lain jika dia sudah terfokus pada satu hal.

"Cepat minum susunya sebelum dingin" ujar Daehyun, kini menggantung handuk miliknya dan milik Junhong yang tergeletak ditepi tempat tidur.

Junhong hanya mendengung menjawabnya, Daehyun membereskan barang-barang Junhong yang terdapat didalam tasnya, hampir setengah isi tasnya adalah barang keperluan Junhong.

Merasa matanya sudah lelah, Junhong memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, mencari letak pembatas buku yang seingatnya dia letakkan disamping tempat keripik kentang yang dimakannya, Junhong bangkit, lupa jika dia belum memindahkan keripik kentang dipangkuannya, alhasil keripik yang masih tersisi banyak itu terjatuh diatas tempat tidur.

Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya berdecak, Junhong merapikannya asal ketempatnya dan menaruk disisi susu diatas nakas.

Junhong menggerutu kesal, berdiri ditepi tempat tidur dan berjongkok, menemukan pembatas bukunya yang terjatuh sedikit dalam pada dikolong tempat tidur, menunduk sedikit, mendapatkan pembatas buku ditangannya, bergerak bangkit, namun sikunya menyenggol gelas susu yang terletak diatas nakas.

Cairan berwarna putih dengan rasa manis itu sukses menyiram kepalanya, rambutnya yang sudah kering kini kembali basah, Junhong bisa lihat tetesan berwarna putih dari ujung rambutnya, baju bagian atasnya pun tak luput terkena tumpahan.

"Hyung~" rengeknya.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya hanya bisa tertawa gemas, Junhong terduduk dengan wajah kesal, menyentuh untaian rambutnya yang lengket. Daehyun menarik handuk kecil, melangkah menuju Junhong,lalu menumpu tubuhnya pada lutut dan mengusap rambut Junhong dari tetesan susu.

"dasar ceroboh" gumam Daehyun, menjawil hidung Junhong saat pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya untuk menghalau tetesan cairan susu yang jatuh. "Cantik" lanjutnya, bola matanya yang kelam menatap Daehyun, sedikit merenggut karena Daehyun mengatakan hal itu.

Daehyun mengusap wajah Junhong, membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu dari cairan lengket yang melekat.

"Kau harus mandi lagi" ujar Daehyun, tentu saja mendapat protesan dari Junhong.

"Tidak mauuu" tolaknya

"Jadi kau lebih memilih tidur dengan semut-semut yang menjilati tubuh mu?" Daehyun berekspresi berlebihan.

"Mereka akan menjilati mu disini" Daehyun menujuk pipi Junhong "disini juga" pelipis Junhong "disini lalu disini disini" menujuk leher dan pundak Junhong.

Daehyun menekan tempurung kepala Junhong, menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Junhong.

"Dan disitu"

Junhong sadar jika dia pasti tidak akan nyaman tidur dengan kondisi lengket seperti itu. Kembali menatap kekasihnya yang sedang membersihkan tumpahan susu diatas lantai, sempat.. sempat terpikir olehnya, siapakah yang beruntung diantara mereka? Daehyun yang beruntung mendapatkan Junhong? karena disetiap saat Daehyun melihatnya sedang melamun, Daehyun selalu berbisik jika dia sangat beruntung memiliki Junhong yang manis, penurut, dan ceroboh.

Namun untuk banyak hal, Junhong justru berpikir sebaliknya...

Junhong beruntung memiliki Daehyun karena pemuda itu sangat teliti, Junhong beruntung karena dia butuh daehyuh untuk menangani segala kecerobohannya, menyimpan passportnya yang kadang dia lupa menyimpannya dimana, menjadi pengingatnya setiap kali dia melupakan waktu makannya atau menuntunnya untuk berjalan disebelah kiri sedangkan dia dalam posisi yang 'akan mati terlebih dahulu'

"Aku akan ambilkan handuk" ujar Daehyun, menarik handuk yang masih lembab diatas kepala Junhong.

"Hyung" Junhong menarik tangan Daehyun, membuat pemuda itu kembali duduk didepan Junhong.

"Aku yang beruntung memiliki mu" ucapnya pelan. Daehyun terpaku beberapa saat, "keberuntungan mu memiliki ku mungkin hanya sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan seberapa beruntungnya aku memiliki mu"

Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan terkejut. Terkekeh sambil menarik pipi Junhong yang lengket.

"Kita berhubungan bukan untuk melihat siapa yang lebih beruntung" Daehyun duduk disampingnya, menyenggol bahunya dengan senyuman.

"Kemarikan tangan mu" ujar Daehyun, Junhong mengulurkan tangannya, telapak tangan mereka menempel, Daehyun selalu mengagumi jemari lentik Junhong.

"Ini alasan kita menjalin hubungan" bisik Daehyun, menggenggam erat-erat jari Junhong, meloloskan jari-jari mereka diantara ruang dimasing-masing jarak antar jemari. "Kau melengkapi ku, dan begitupun aku melengkapi mu" menarikan jari tulunjuknya pada tangan yang lain untuk mengusap punggung tangan Junhong.

"Ruas-ruas jari tidak mungkin diciptakan untuk hal yang sia-sia" Junhong memalingkan wajah, saling menatap. Daehyun mengusap halus jari-jari Junhong. "Ini diciptakan untuk melihat jika betapa sempurnanya mereka jika saling dilengkapi dengan seseorang" tersenyum meyakinkan Junhong.

Daehyun menyentil kening Junhong "Nah, ayo berdiri dan cepat mandi sebelum malam semakin larut"

Junhong memabalas senyuman Daehyun, bangkit berdiri namun sikunya kini kembali menyenggol tempat keripik kentang yang tadi diletakannya disisi nakas.

"Hyung~" merengek menggemaskan.

Dan Daehyun hanya mampu menggaruk keningnya saat kepala Junhong kini penuh dengan serpihan keripik kentang.

.

.

Ini adalah ff kedua yang aku post hari ini. HAHAHAHA. Aku lagi kangeeen banget sama daelo. Ini ff lama tbh, ini ff aku buat waktu tau daelo se-roomate. Dan aku sama december28 lagi pingin ngebakar ffn sama daelo HAHAHAHA. Love you alllllll~

.

.

RnR Juseyoooo~


End file.
